


The minor accident

by ifzi0531



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: attempt at fluffy, but failed?, too much Narry feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifzi0531/pseuds/ifzi0531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets into a minor accident. Harry is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The minor accident

**Author's Note:**

> No plot? Probably one of my worst writing. But..have to post it just cause I'm itchy to post new story?

When Harry first heard the news, he felt like he was about to faint but thankfully he didn’t and managed to make it to the hospital in one piece. Because hearing that your boyfriend was involved with car accident can really make your heart drop. 

“I’m looking for Mr. Niall Horan.” Harry says as soon as he reaches the nurse desk. The nurse looks at him, a little bit surprise or maybe in awe but Harry just ignores her. He just need to see his boyfriend at the moment. 

“He’s in room 210.” The nurse says and Harry dashes out to the room, without even saying a thank you as he usually does. 

“Niall?” Harry calls out as he opens the door and pokes his head in. He glances around to check whether he gets the right room and his eyes finally spots on the figure on the bed. He walks towards the bed and takes a look at his boyfriend. Niall looks like he is sleeping except that he looks paler than usual and there is a big purplish bump on his forehead and bandages near his hairline. Harry runs his finger ghostly over the injuries and Niall’s eyes flutter to open. 

“Hey.” Niall greets Harry quietly and smiles slightly at his boyfriend. 

“Hey there.” Harry replies. “What happened, Ni?” 

Niall sighs. “I was trying to avoid the hole but then the car swerved and hit the pole instead. I guess I cracked the window, so here I am.” Niall explains. 

Harry shakes his head and looks at Niall worriedly. “Ni, you have no idea how I felt when the hospital called..” He says before he cut off by the other voice in the room. 

“Hello, you’re awake Mr. Horan.” 

Harry turns his head to look at the owner of the voice and the doctor smiles at him when he realizes that Harry is in the room besides Niall’s bed. 

“And you are?” The doctor asks and Harry stands up straight, extends his hands for a shake. “Harry, Niall’s boyfriend.” 

The doctor returns the handshake and smiles. “Ah, I see.” He says and turns to look at Niall after that. “So, you’ll be discharged later this evening.” He announces. 

“Yeay!” Niall says, a little too loudly and winces after that. 

Harry frowns at the sight and looks at the doctor. “He can be released that early?”

The doctor nods and looks at Harry. “Yes, we already did the scan and the results showed no internal injury. However, you need to monitor for his concussion and clean up the stitches to avoid infection. I would suggest for him to rest for at least a week because he can be dizzy and we don’t want another concussion if he falls, right?” 

Harry nods as he listens carefully at the doctor’s words. The doctor finishes and excuses himself out, leaving Harry and Niall alone. Harry turns to look at his boyfriend. “Ready to go home, and receives the ‘Harry’s-treatment’?” 

Niall grins widely. “I can’t wait.” 

**

It’s only been two days on the bed, doing nothing and Niall can feel that he is getting restless and he knows it. He is about to sigh for the umpteenth time when Harry sits beside him with a tray in his hand. 

“Time to eat.” Harry says brightly and Niall raises his eyebrows. 

“Don’t you guys have the radio thingy this noon?” Niall asks, because he remembers that Paul had mentioned about it to them the previous week. 

Harry nods and starts to arrange the foods on the tray, blowing it slightly to avoid burns. “Yeah. But I told Paul I want to skip this one because I want to take care of you.” 

Niall sighs. “Harry, I’m not an invalid.” He says in frustration. Ever since he got back from the hospital, Harry never leaves his side. It’s not that Niall doesn’t feel touched by the gesture but he is not used to being fussed over. 

Harry frowns at Niall’s tone and looks at his boyfriend. “You’re not happy that I stay with you?” 

Niall tries to shake his head but stops as he remembers that he is still getting the dizzy spell sometimes. “No, it’s not that. I’m just..” 

“Just what?” Harry snaps, suddenly getting angry at his boyfriend. 

“I don’t know. Bored?” Niall says and shrugs. “I’ve been lying on this bed for two days and it’s getting bored and I want to go out but you said…” 

Harry slams the food tray on the side table and stands abruptly. “So you’re bored with me now? Why is it so hard to at least rest because as far as I know, you nearly died in the accident and that big gash on your forehead means nothing to you?!” He snaps angrily. 

Niall shifts to lean on the headboard and looks at Harry. “I didn’t mean it like that. You know me, I’m always moving and being immobile like this is not working for me. And the accident was only minor, Harry.” Niall says softly, trying to make Harry understands on his point. “I can do things by myself too, you know.” 

Harry glares at his boyfriend angrily. “Okay, fine! Have fun doing all the things by yourself! Don’t bother calling out for me.” He snaps and leaves the room. 

Niall can only watch as Harry slams the door and swallows thickly, trying to digest on what had just happened. “Harry..” 

**

Niall rings the doorbell twice before the door finally opens and Louis’s face appears in front of him. 

“Is he here?” Niall asks as he lets himself in and Louis closes the door before he turns to look at Niall. 

“He’s in the guest room.” Louis says shortly. “What have you done this time?” He asks Niall who is leaning heavily on the wall, trying to keep upright. 

Niall rubs his hand over his face and sighs. “We just had a little misunderstanding..I guess..” 

Louis rolls his eyes. “That’s why he’s been sleeping here for two nights in a row?” 

Niall nods and suddenly regrets the motion as he feels his world is spinning. 

Louis watches as Niall sways unstably and reaches out to grab Niall’s arm. “Woah, easy there.” He says gently as he leads Niall to the couch and kneels in front of the pale guy. “You alright now?” 

Niall closes his eyes and hums in response. “Dizzy.” He replies shortly. He knows he is supposed to rest at home but he’s missing his boyfriend and their house feels empty without the curly-haired guy. 

Niall is still trying to regulate his breath and lets the dizzy spell vanishes when he suddenly feels someone touches his forehead. He opens his eyes and meets with the pair of green eyes that he misses so much hovering over him. 

“Eat this. It should ease the headache.” Harry says quietly as he shoves the pills into Niall’s palms and hands him the glass of water. Niall accepts it silently and swallows the pill gratefully. Harry takes back the glass and stares at Niall worriedly. 

“Better?” Harry asks.

“Yeah.” Niall mumbles. 

Harry sighs. “Louis told me you came. I thought he was lying because you know, you’re not supposed to walk out of the bed, let alone coming to here.” 

Niall shrugs. “I know.” 

“What were you thinking anyway? You could pass out somewhere along the road.” Harry scolds, part of him is worried because by the look of it, Niall is still not healing yet. 

Niall just stares at his boyfriend who is now sitting beside him on the couch and their knees are barely touching and Niall misses their closeness. “I miss you.” He blurts out honestly. 

Harry turns to look at Niall. “Ni..” 

“I’m sorry for what I said, okay?” Niall cuts Harry off. “It’s just..I’m not used of being dependent..cause you know, I was independent since I was a kid..” He tries to explain. 

Harry nods understandingly. “I know. And I also know that you’re being cooped up cause you’re constantly moving. Louis made me understand this actually. He said you two were somehow alike. Independent, doesn’t like to being fussed over and cannot stay still.” 

Niall raises his eyebrows. “Louis said that?” 

Harry nods. 

“Oh. Yeah, something like that.” Niall admits. “I’m just not used of being the center of attention.” 

Harry nods again as he wraps his arm around his boyfriend and lets Niall leans on his chest. “I’m sorry I overreacted. I was just frustrated and worried and you being stubborn..” 

“I know…I’m sorry..” Niall apologizes again. 

Harry smiles and shakes his head. “Okay, let’s just stop with this ‘sorry’ game, yeah?” 

Niall tilts his head to look at his boyfriend and returns the smile. “Okay.” 

Harry kisses Niall briefly before pulls away. “Look, I know you’re not used to be the center of attention but I’m your boyfriend. I have the privileges to pamper you for all I want and you have to learn how to deal with it. Embrace it because not everybody can get the ‘Harry-Styles-affection’.”

Niall chuckles at the ridiculous name that Harry comes out with. “So all I have to do is to let you shower me with lots of kisses and hugs until I get better?” 

Harry nods eagerly. “Yes. Until you get better or maybe forever. Think you can do that for me?” 

Niall grins widely. “Yeah, I think I can do that.” 

**

“You guys are so disgusting.” Louis quips as he rolls his eyes at his two bandmates who are currently spooning on the couch, watching cartoons together. 

“Disgustingly cute, you mean?” Harry quips back and Niall who is leaning on his chest, chuckles at Harry’s reply. 

Louis rolls his eyes again and throws his arms to the air in frustration. “Not cute at all!” He says loudly but everyone knows he is fond of his two youngest bandmates. 

“Lou, leave them alone.” Liam tries to scold and Louis pouts. Zayn laughs out loud at the scene and shakes his head. 

“Aren’t you guys tried of spooning for the whole week? It’s like you guys had been cooped up in your apartment and if we didn’t come here earlier, we might think both of you have fled somewhere together.” Zayn says. 

“Sorry. I just..well..Harry won’t allowed me to go out..” Niall apologizes sheepishly. 

“Aw, Nialler is so whipped.” Louis teases and Niall’s cheeks turn bright red. 

“Hey, don’t abuse my boyfriend.” Harry scolds Louis and wraps his arms tighter around Niall. “I’m taking care of my little Nialler.” 

Zayn raises his eyebrows. “But he is fine now.” He deadpans and looks at Harry. 

Harry grins widely. “So? He’s my boyfriend.” He says shortly as it is the answer to justify everything he and Niall do. He then leans down to kiss Niall gently and Niall returns the kiss eagerly. 

Louis and Zayn groans and Liam could only chuckles. “Okay, we’re leaving you guys now. Just remember we have an early rehearsal tomorrow.” Liam says as he stands up and pulls both Zayn and Louis with him to the door. 

“Don’t let Nialler passes out after your make out session!” Louis calls out from the door and Harry and Niall laugh when they hear someone smacks Louis’s head after that comment and before they know it, both of them are left alone in their apartment. 

“So, what do you say if I continue to give you _Harry-Styles-affection_ in our bedroom?” Harry suggests cheekily as he looks down at Niall. Niall blushes furiously but nods nonetheless. “I can’t wait.” He replies to Harry and sometimes Niall secretly wished that he had been in accident earlier because who knows that being at the receiving end of _Harry-Styles-affection_ is the best thing that happened to him.


End file.
